When an electronic device, such as a computer, control panel, or tablet computer, is presented for public use, it is often housed in an enclosure. This enclosure can have several attributes useful when deployed in a public, unsupervised location. These attributes include physical robustness (to resist damage), tamper ad theft-resistance, resistance to ingress of water and/or contaminants, etc. An enclosure that possesses such attributes may be referred to as a “secure enclosure”. One type of secure enclosure, for example, one that is deployed in a public location, may be referred to as a “kiosk”.
When electronic devices are deployed as part of a kiosk, they are often configured with certain peripheral accessories to provide desired functionality. Examples of such functionality include credit card reader, bar code scanner, ID imager, camera, etc. Different deployments require different combinations of functionality.